The three monster stooges
by Muscular Cheeto
Summary: Its the first story so i don't expect it to be perfect but i tried and i enjoy writing so thats what matters This follows a story with three long time friends, a beeman, an eagle man and a giant monster, as they try to survive in a world without a host, will they get deported or will they manage?
1. Chapter 1

Guys I worked a lot on this for along time and I put a lot of effort and this is also my first story

In Tokyo, at a maid cafe, 3 monsters, three old time friends meet up, talking about their plans. "And then I did his wife" Sting exclaimed proudly, "how is this gonna help bring the downfall in Japan, that's why we are at the capital right" Burg yells, getting the attention of the people in the cafe, mostly stares. Sting says "for the last time we won't blow up Japan!" Chuck holds up his claw and mumbles "Language please." Before eating a tiny muffin. Sting says "sorry but Burg needs to realize that not all Japanese people are communist." Burg with his buff arms, flips the bird at Sting. Chuck shuffles uncomfortably as they get into an argument and he just drinks his cup of tea. Burg looks outside and points "who are those commie looking monsters". Sting looks over and asks " who are you loo-" and then his stinger flipped into a very "compromising position" knocking over the table, and breaking his chair. He stood up slowly after seeing the scene he made and slowly backed out and his friends slowly backed out of the building with exclaims "shouldn't we pay for the food and drinks" Sting turns and replies "fuck the food!". Chuck begins to tear up from his eye, "aren't astral dreadnaughts giant monsters" Burg says to Chuck. "But we still have feelings" Chuck said go burg. "Fuck your feelings!" Sting yells. "In case you haven't noticed, my boner just broke a fucking table!" Chuck then proceeded to run away crying into the city street."Well fuck" Sting said. "we need to split up like how America split from the lobsters"Burg said out loud as he spread his proud American wings. "For an eagle man you're not as majestic" Sting exclaimed in a snarky tone as he started to flap his bee wings. They began to fly and searching for the beast known as Chuck

As Chuck was running he could barely see past his tears from his one eye. He runs into a wall leaving a massive imprint on the it. ,then he hears a voice. "Hey watch where you're running, that's my house!" As Chuck turns he sees a woman standing there, clears his tears from his eye and then see a wolf woman. "Hey are you listening to me you big behemoth, you got a name?" The wolf woman said. "I am Chuck and who are you?" "I'm Kimber the wolf and YOU are paying for my wall" she said while pointing at the damage. Chuck snuffles "how can I get the money for the damages I have no job." Kimber releases a big sigh as she pats Chuck on the back. Kimber asks "sooooooo you are a monster right, so where is your host" as she looks around "seems to be doing a lazy job, who am I gonna charge for this damage." She says as she looks around, "my boss is that way" and Chuck points behind him "he probably is looking for me now" he says as he sits down on the grass. Kimber replies "he needs to hurt up because I don't want to watch you as much as I have to do, after all you are not the brightest it seems" she whispers to herself

"And that's how I found out Obama founded Isis!" Exclaimed berg. "Pretty sure hitler can't go super saiyan." Replied sting. "That's a lie the communists made to cover up their real involvement in world war ll!" "God damnit berg! Just help me find our queer friend!"

This is my first story and the end and I plan on continuing it and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2:The love shack

Chapter 2

"FOUND HIM" Sting says while exhausted from the flying, he starts descending and Burg follows him and lands near the gigantic red beast. "Hi boss" Chuck says while getting up. Kimber gives Chuck an odd look "Why the shit did you run you big red douchebag?! We searched half the fucking city for your big ass!" "We were beginning to think you were kidnapped by nazi communists!" Exclaimed berg. While Chuck explained what happened in the past hour and a half, Sting looked to the unfamiliar monster and one thought crossed his mind. Tits. "And that's when you showed up, boss." "TITS!" Sting exclaimed. Berg looked over to his longtime partner and muttered "quite." "Language please." Chuck muttered. "Enough comedic banter, who's your friend?" Sting asked suggestively. "Sting, no! You"ll catch her cooties!" Chuck exclaimed. Berg and Kimber responded by face palming. " I wouldn't mind catching whatever she has." Sting said. "Same here." Kimber replied. "You, me, red lobster and free breadsticks. What do you say?" Asked Sting. "Oh, sounds fancy" Kimber replied. "Is it nap time yet?" Chuck asked. Sting noticed that it was already nighttime. "What the fuck? Wasn't it the middle of the day an hour ago?" "You guys want to crash at my host's place? He's out of town, so I'm by myself." Kimber said. "But isn't it his patriotic duty to ensure the safety of his guest monster? Why are you out of the house anyway?" Burg questioned. "He said to stay in the house, but I didn't." Kimber replied. "Well that settles where we're gonna sleep tonight!" Sting said, relieved. "Wait do you guys not have a host family?" Kimber asked. "Yeah I have a friend that runs a motel. I mug people, and give him the money, in return he doesn't report us." Sting rexplained. As the night went on, Kimber gave a tour of the house. "This is where you all will be sleeping. Except for Chuck." Kimberly stated. "Will you and I be sharing a room?" Sting asked, with a subtle wink. "You should already know the answer to that." Kimberly said suggestively. "Do you have any red, white and blue blankets? That's all I sleep in." Burg asks "I only have red, white, and green." said Kimber, annoyed. "I'm not sleeping in that illegal shit!"burg exclaimed. "LANGUAGE!" "Censorship isn't the American way!". One hour later. Chuck put all of his effort into covering his ears with his blanket, and doing anything else to drown out the screaming and wet slapping coming from Kimber's room. Meanwhile, Berg was resisting the alluring thought of putting his revolver up to his head. Needless to say, that morning was awkward. Berg and Chuck sat at the kitchen table, when the dynamic duo appeared, looking incredibly pleased with themselves. "So, how did you sleep?" Berg asked sarcastically. "I didn't." Sting replied. They were all stunned to hear the jiggle of keys in the door. "Shit!" Kimber exclaimed. Then, a pathetic looking man opened the door. "Oh Jesus! Who ate my French toast?" The man screamed. "...French... toast...FRENCH?!" Berg exclaimed. He then ran to the nearest garbage can and produced uncomfortable gargling noises."Why are there panties on that man's stinger?!" "Oh, that's embarrassing." Sting replied "You JUST noticed that?"asked Chuck. "Hold on, I need to make a call." The man said angrily. "Am I the only one who's lost here?" Sting asked. "That's my host, Randy Nig." Kimber answered. "I can assure you that he is not what you just said." Sting replied "The only person who deserves the name Randy is Savage." Berg stated, while flexing his beefy arms. They proceeded to watch television for the next couple of hours, until a knock at their door interrupted them. Kimber opened the door to be greeted by a stitched redhead. "We're Team Mon, and we're here for the trespassers."

I really hope you liked this story, i put tons of effort into making this serious story.


	3. Chapter 3: Stinger Splash

Chapter 3: Stinger Splash

Chuck was confused, Sting was pissed, and Berg was still in the process of vomiting in the trash can. These three strangers knocked on their door, demanded to arrest them, and Sting still wasn't fully dressed. Chuck, startled by the strange women pointing guns at them, started to once again cry... like a bitch. "Her hair is red! She's a communist spy!" Berg exclaimed. "Is she naked?" Sting asked, pointing at the floating shapeshifter. Kimber slapped him."What is with these weirdos?" Zombina asked. "Death to the communists!" Berg exclaimed. He charged at the "communists", but stopped short when a sniper round went past his head. "Thanks Monako, keep your eye on that one. Pun intended." Doppel ordered casually. Chuck, not being able to see, got up and tried to run away crying again, but instead found his path obstructed by tio's fist. Sting charged forward. " Nobody hits that idiot but me!" But like Chuck, his path was also obstructed by a fist. Meanwhile Berg ripped the revolver from his pecks and flew off to confront this "Monako". "MORTAL KOMBAT!" Shouted randy, from the safety of his house. "Shut up faggot!" Kimber shouted. "America, fuck yeah! Coming again to save the mother fucking day yeah!" Berg shouted, dodging the sniper fire, and occasionally deflecting it with shots from his revolver. Meanwhile, Tio and Chuck were playing patty cake. Zombina tried to land yet another right hook to Sting's chin. Sting caught the punch and threw her against a tree. Sting pounced on her after shouting "Stinger splash!". Zombina threw her leg up and caught him in the stomach. Sting threw up in his mouth a little. Berg wasn't having a much better time, since while his biceps DID deflect many of the shots, his defenses were beginning to weaken. He now spent most of his energy dodging the shots, and tracking them to their source. One well placed shot however, caught him in the shoulder. "Do you know how long it took me to dye my feathers red, white and blue?!" He screamed. Berg changed his tactics, and focused on flying straight to the source of the shots, deflecting the oncoming bullets with his own. Kimber and Doppel were sitting on the sidelines, making small talk. "So, Randy was the one who called you?" Kimber asked. "Pretty much. And these guys were just House guests?" "Yeah." "Well that explains a lot." Said Doppel. "Shouldn't we tell them, then?" Kimber offered. "...Nahh." Doppel replied. Back to the fight, Berg had spotted Monako with his eagle sight and was closing in fast. Monako began to fire shots off in a panic as the eagle rushed toward her. Monako was lucky enough to shoot him in the wing, but only before he used his momentum to clothesline her. They both fell to the ground, unconscious. Sting was out of breath, and almost out of ideas. Zombina was clearly the superior fighter, but his creative tactics and superior energy, as he was a worker drone, let him keep up with her, but it seemed he was at the end of his rope. Suddenly, he was hit with a brilliant idea. A stupid, but somehow brilliant idea. He took Kimber's panties from his stinger and sling-shotted them over Zombina's eyes. As she screamed something about the panties being moist, he took the opportunity to direct all of his energy into a single punch into her one weak spot. He took his last ditch effort and, with all of his energy, punched her in the vagina. Zombina was knocked out instantly. "Fucking ginger" Sting muttered, before falling unconscious himself. "Patty cake patty cake baker's ma-" Tio and Chuck missed each other's palms and instead landed Palm-strikes to each other's faces, knocking each other unconscious. "So, Berg is losing a lot of blood" Kimber stated. "Ugh. This always happens. Let's take them to the hospital." Doppel replied. "We need stronger doses nurse!" Sting jumped up and punched the doctor in the nose. "You won't take me again, fuckers!" Sting shouted. "LANGUAGE PLEASE!" Chuck shouted. "Why does it feel like I lost World War II?" Berg asked. "Why is my neck so stiff?" Monako asked. "You all kicked each other's asses. That's why." Doppel stated. "Keep that crazy bitch away from me!" Sting shouted, pointing to Zombina. "You can't talk! You punched me in the vagina!" Zombina exclaimed. "We were lied to. These were house guests. The host lied to us." Doppel explained. "Why?" Tio asked. "When I asked him he responded with "Because Sting is an asshole". A rather accurate statement considering his fight with Zombina" Doppel stated. "Seconded" Berg replied. "Ditto. Also, language." Chuck agreed. "We also saw under your profiles that you are "unregistered". Doppel said. "I'm not going back to that fucking hive!" Sting screamed. "Relax. We were able to "negotiate" with Randy Nig, or should I say, your new host" Smith stated, startling everyone with her sudden appearance. "Why aren't we just taking them to jail?" Zombina inquired. "Well you DID assault them under false charges." Smith replied. "Hey Smith, did you know it's hip to fuck bees?" Sting asked suggestively. Kimber slapped him. The En


End file.
